


Countdown

by Alitheia



Series: in spring, red and green, fluttering [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel!Kuroko, Angst, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Stress!Akashi, Stress!Midorima, alur bolak-balik acak-acakan, ini maksa banget saya mau pulang ajalah, ooc maksimal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi punya 24 jam untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. [Minggu AkaMido 2015 #4]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kopi_luwak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/gifts).



> ... hai. 8') #dor
> 
> oke, saya tau kok ini telat banget—tapiuntunglahadafiturbackdateyangbisadiabuseuhuks—sebenernya ini udah selesai pas tanggalnya sih, cuma waktu itu saya ga yakin mau publish (abis kacau banget begini orz). tapi kenapa gitu ya setelah dimaso entri jas buat yang prompt apel, saya jadi tergerak buat publish—mungkin karena rasanya apa pun yang saya buat nggak mungkinlah semengguncang hati serta pikiran seperti karyamu dan saya ga bakal bisa jadi semaso dirimu—jadi sebagai rasa terima kasih karena sudah setaun terakhir ini terus-terusan memaso saya, saya persembahkan fanfik ini buat jas. :'3 #YHA
> 
> terus, saya mau bilang kalau ini jamnya ga urut/longkap-longkap, dan kalau yang ga ada jam berarti flashback (dan jalan waktunya tolong jangan dianggap serius, memang cuma buat penghitung doang kok bukan bener-bener penunjuk #ngomongapakamu #jadiintinyaapa #tebasdia). awalnya saya ga bermaksud buat bikin ceritanya jadi sesinting ini, sungguh—saya juga gagal paham ngetik apaan dan tau-tau pas selesai words sudah membeludak orz *tutup muka, merangkak kembali ke dalam goa*
> 
> Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
> saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini.
> 
> akamido week iv. [bebas] countdown  
> buat kopi_luwak. karena dikau sado. 8') #lah

**1 Jam**

Mereka saling menatap; mata terpaku melemparkan ribuan kata yang tak terucap, menghitung cerita-cerita yang tidak pernah mereka sampaikan, menyayangkan jam yang keduanya tidak bersama-sama habiskan.

Mulut si rambut merah membuka, menarik napas; dan lelaki muda di hadapannya menegang seakan-akan ia akan menerima vonis mati dalam hitungan hari (padahal dirinya adalah dokter dan ia yang seharusnya memberikan itu, tidakkah ironis?).

Akashi mengembuskan kata-kata,

"Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

* * *

**23 jam**

Jangan tanya bagaimana, tapi pokoknya Akashi Seijuurou tahu kalau ia sudah mati.

Tidak hidup, tidak bernyawa, kosong. Ia nyaris tidak memercayai apa yang sedang dilihatnya— _nyaris_ —tapi ia memilih untuk percaya karena memang begitulah cara logikanya bekerja; ia percaya pada kenyataan dan apa yang berada di depan matanya.

Di kursi, di balik meja lebar berlapis kayu, dalam balutan kemeja hitam ratusan ribu yen yang sekarang sudah tidak ada artinya, tubuh Akashi Seijuurou—tubuh yang tadinya adalah miliknya—bersandar dengan kepala terkulai lemas ke satu sisi. Di dadanya ada tiga lubang, dan darah sepekat warna rambutnya mengalir dari sana, perlahan membentuk genangan gelap di lantai.

Ia sadar kalau suatu saat dirinya pasti akan meninggal dunia—maksudnya, tentu saja, karena semua mahluk hidup pun pada akhirnya begitu—tapi tidak secepat ini, tidak sedramatis ini. Dikiranya ia akan menua, hingga rambutnya memutih dan kulitnya berkeriput, tapi Akashi merasa ia bahkan belum sampai setengah perjalanan menuju itu ketika ia secara harfiah melangkah keluar dari tubuhnya sendiri. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, sedikit konyol dengan bumbu ironi, dan yang jelas tidak pernah masuk ke dalam daftar ekspektasi.

Itu adalah Jumat malam dan ia menghabiskan hari kerja sekaligus permulaan akhir pekannya dengan lembur. Akashi memang begitu, saat ia merasa keputusan yang terbaik adalah mengerjakannya dengan langsung, maka ia akan melakukannya, dan ia memilih untuk menyelesaikan berkas-berkas agar bisa lebih tenang ketika minggu depan dimulai. Kebetulan saja (atau takdir, karena katanya kematian itu memang sudah ditentukan), itu adalah sebuah pilihan yang fatal. Ia membiarkan sekretarisnya pulang lebih dulu, karena jam kerjanya sudah berakhir dan ia tidak akan memaksa seseorang untuk lembur jika tidak ada yang mendesak. Si sekretaris mematikan lampu di luar ruangannya sembari berjalan keluar, meninggalkan bangunan yang sudah hampir sepenuhnya kosong itu.

Lalu hal itu terjadi.

Jarum jam menunjuk pukul delapan lewat 23 menit ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya, membuat ia mengangkat kepala dari dokumen, mengucap "Masuk," dan mendapati bahwa salah satu pesuruh kantornya melongokkan kepala ke dalam.

"Ah, Direktur, lemburkah?"

Akashi hanya memberinya senyum tipis, berusaha mengabaikan perasaan tidak tenang yang entah kenapa merayapi kakinya. Mendadak ia merasa lebih waspada ketika ia sadar bahwa lelaki itu asing; Akashi mungkin tidak mengenal setiap karyawannya secara pribadi, tapi bahkan di sela-sela kesibukannya pun ia masih menghapal wajah-wajah serta nama orang yang bertugas di lantai yang sama dengannya.

"Terima kasih sudah ikut lembur. Omong-omong," mulainya hati-hati, berusaha memilih kata yang tepat, "apa kau baru bekerja di sini? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu."

"Anak-anak buahmu pasti senang, ya, punya direktur yang perhatian sepertimu."

Akashi mendorong kursinya ke belakang sedikit, hendak berdiri, intuisinya berteriak-teriak untuk pergi. "Apa maksud—"

Lelaki berseragam pesuruh kantor itu membuka pintu lebih lebar, masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan mengarahkan sepucuk pistol ke arahnya. " _Otsukaresama_."

Ada tiga kali letusan, ada nyeri dan panas di dadanya, ada bayangan yang mengabur berupa si penembak yang melangkah mendekatinya, lalu ia kehilangan kesadaran, sebelum terbangun kembali dan mendapati bahwa ia sudah berada di luar tubuhnya.

Sekarang dirinya yang terpisah dengan tubuh mati duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu, berpikir; apa yang salah, apa yang keliru. Tapi tidak ada yang salah, tidak ada yang keliru; ia hanya mati. Itu fakta; _begitu saja_.

Pandangannya menyapu seisi ruang kerja, deretan sofa yang ia duduki, buku-buku dan berkas di rak, dokumennya yang terabaikan di atas meja. Semua itu tidak ada gunanya sekarang. Rencana-rencana yang telah ia buat, makan malam yang ia simpan di kulkas untuk dihangatkan ketika pulang nanti, janji untuk menunggang kuda di akhir pekan bersama salah satu kolega. Tidak ada satu pun yang bisa ia lakukan.

Sedikit mengerikan, bagaimana ia bisa begitu tenang menerima kematiannya sendiri. Tidak perlu tangisan penyesalan, tanpa perlu juga drama penuh ketidakpercayaan; rasanya ia terlalu sibuk berusaha memahami keadaannya sekarang dibanding untuk melakukan hal-hal tipikal film itu. Ketika kau sudah terlalu terbiasa menggunakan logika untuk merencanakan dan mengambil langkah selanjutnya, ini adalah jenis situasi yang kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, jadi Akashi hanya duduk, berusaha menggunakan akal sehatnya sementara ia tidak yakin apa yang harus dikerjakan (dan keadaannya sekarang, sampai ke inti pun, memang bukan sesuatu yang bisa mudah dipahami _dengan akal sehat_ ).

Ia termenung mendengarkan detikan jam, bertanya-tanya apakah orang mati masih bisa menyentuh atau menggerakkan benda-benda (mungkin memang bisa, ya, buktinya ia tidak menembus sofa ketika duduk). Apa… yang akan dilakukannya sekarang? Arwah orang mati pastinya akan pergi ke suatu tempat, kan? Apa Akashi harus mencari cahaya akhirat atau yang semacamnya, atau ia harus menunggu sampai ada sesosok bertudung membawa sabit besar datang menjemputnya?

Tepat setelah ia berpikir begitu, terdengar suara, "Akashi Seijuurou-kun."

Hampir tidak terkejut, Akashi menengadah untuk bertatapan langsung dengan seorang pemuda, sempat berpikir kalau seharusnya sudah tidak ada lagi yang dapat melihatnya—omong-omong soal itu, ia juga tidak melihat kapan si pemuda masuk. Seakan ia hanya tiba-tiba muncul di sana, dan tanpa ditanya berkata, "Namaku Tetsuya, aku di sini untuk mengantarmu."

Ia tidak bilang ke mana, tapi Akashi kurang-lebih paham apa maksudnya. "Jadi, kau ini seharusnya apa, malaikat kematian?"

"Lebih ke pengantar jiwa menuju pengadilan, sebenarnya, tapi kalau Akashi-kun lebih familier dengan istilah itu, maka bukan masalah."

Akashi memandanginya mulai dari ujung kepala, ia bermata dan berambut biru muda—seperti langit di musim panas, ironis sekali, ia berekspektasi akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih mendung dari malaikat para orang mati, karena cuaca cerah rasanya terlalu riang untuk menuntunmu meninggalkan dunia, bukan?—dan ekspektasi yang serupa membuatnya mengira akan melihat jubah putih panjang, sementara Tetsuya justru mengenakan setelan abu-abu yang pas membungkusnya sampai ke ujung kaki, lengkap dengan pantofel hitam mengilap seperti baru habis disemir (rupanya malaikat butuh sepatu, ia kira mereka seharusnya memiliki sayap)—dan ke mana ia bilang akan mengantar Akashi tadi, pengadilan? Wah, cocok, penampilannya memang mirip pengacara.

Ia mengembuskan napas panjang (tunggu, apakah orang mati masih bisa bernapas?), lalu bangkit ke posisi berdiri, menepis debu imajiner yang bahkan jika ada sungguhan pun mungkin tidak akan menempel padanya. "Baik, ayo pergi."

"Itu cepat sekali," ujar Tetsuya hampir dengan takjub, "biasanya tidak ada orang yang percaya kalau mereka sudah mati."

"Yah, kebetulan saja aku bukan orang _lagi_ , aku _arwah_. Jadi aku percaya."

"Sebenarnya, tidak tepat begitu." Tetsuya membungkuk ke atas meja, meraih selembar kertas dari dalam tas kantor yang sebelumnya tidak disadari Akashi telah berada di sana. "Di sini tercatat kalau kau termasuk orang-orang beruntung yang diberi kesempatan tambahan, satu kali 24 jam."

Ia menoleh. " _Maaf_?"

"Jadi Akashi-kun belum sepenuhnya meninggal, yang artinya kau belum bisa disebut sebagai arwah."

"Biar kuperjelas, Tetsuya," mulainya perlahan, ia merasa semangat yang memutar benaknya kembali bekerja, esensi kehidupan yang ia pikir telah melayang darinya mendadak tertambat lagi, "kau bilang tadi aku masih punya 24 jam?"

"Ya." Tetsuya kembali menyimpan kertasnya. "24 jam di sini adalah untuk menuntaskan hal-hal yang belum terselesaikan, bisa Akashi-kun artikan sebagai sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi. Kau boleh melakukan apa pun sampai," ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, dan lagi, Akashi kira, seharusnya malaikat membawa jam model kuno yang ada rantai emasnya atau apalah, tapi ternyata pesuruh surga telah menjadi lebih modern akhir-akhir ini ya, "pukul delapan lewat 24 besok malam."

_Kenapa?_ Ia ingin bertanya, rasanya ia bukanlah orang suci yang layak mendapat kesempatan kedua, malah mungkin cenderung penuh dosa. Tapi sesuatu dalam sorot mata Tetsuya membuatnya urung bertanya.

"Ini mimpi, ya?"

"Akan lebih sederhana kalau saja begitu, tapi, tidak, Akashi-kun tidak sedang bermimpi."

"Bagaimana aku bisa yakin?"

Tetsuya membiarkan pertanyannya mengambang agak lama, sebelum akhirnya berkata, meski itu sama sekali tidak menjawabnya. "Kau bebas untuk mengambil kesempatan ini ataupun tidak."

Ia mendecak, berjalan ke meja kerjanya dalam langkah-lagkah lebar. Memutuskan mau mimpi atau bukan, itu urusan belakangan, Akashi merasa ia ingin memanfaatkan segala yang ia punya, bahkan meskipun itu mungkin tidak nyata. "Kenapa tidak datang dari tadi."

Tetsuya mengikutinya, dalam langkah-langkah yang lebih kecil. "Aku mengamatimu sejak satu jam pertama, bagian dari prosedur, untuk memastikan bahwa kau sudah cukup tenang untuk menerima kenyataan. Jadi Akashi-kun akan mengambil kesempatan ini? Sisa waktumu tinggal 23 jam sekarang."

"Tentu saja," Akashi meraih pena, melirik Tetsuya, "aku harus menulis wasiat."

* * *

Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah bebas.

Baiklah, mungkin bukannya tidak pernah, tapi bagi Akashi Seijuurou kebebasan berarti ketika ia sedang tertidur, atau ketika ibunya mengenalkan dan mengajaknya bermain basket, atau hangatnya sup dengan _tofu_ buatan sang ibu yang datang ke kamarnya pada akhir dari hari yang paling melelahkan, dan beberapa hal-hal kecil lain yang juga berhubungan dengan ibunya, yang sangat sederhana, disempilkan ke sela-sela jadwalnya yang padat dan ketat.

Ia tidak bilang—oh, dan tentu tidak akan pernah, karena ia mau mengadu pada siapa?—kalau dunianya hancur ketika wanita itu meninggal dunia. Lalu beban dan tuntutannya bertambah. Lalu muncul suara-suara di kepalanya. Lalu ia melewati hari-harinya tanpa merasakan apa pun. (Ada saat tertentu ketika dirinya yang masih belia ingin meledakkan kepalanya karena ia merasa hampir sepenuhnya gila.)

Tapi tidak, ia berhasil melalui semuanya dengan baik-baik saja secara garis besar, melanjutkan studinya ke Teikou, SMP ternama yang tentu saja merupakan pilihan keluarga, dan memulai sesi sempurna lain dalam perjalanan hidupnya.

Ah, siapa kira kalau ia justru menemukan kebebasannya di sana, dalam bentuk yang lain. (Lebih tepatnya, dalam sosok berkepala hijau dengan kacamata bertengger di hidung dan wajah yang nyaris selalu merengut.)

* * *

**21 Jam**

Akashi kembali duduk di sofa, sudah kedua kalinya menuang anggur ke dalam gelas untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia memang selalu menyimpan sebotol di lemari kaca yang ditempatkan di sudut ruangan, berjaga-jaga kalau harus merayakan momen spesial. Tentu, membubuhkan tanda tangan di akhir surat wasiatnya itu adalah momen yang spesial, terutama karena ia melakukannya hanya sekali seumur hidup— _ups_ , seumur kesempatan 24 jamnya, maksudnya.

Ia sempat menawari Tetsuya segelas tapi malaikat itu menolak dengan sopan, beralasan kalau ia tidak minum selama bertugas dan kontrol stres di kepala Akashi ingin menjerit: _Sejak kapan surga punya jam kerja?!_

Si malaikat bertanya apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah itu, tapi ia tidak bisa menjawab. Menulis wasiat adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan berdasarkan rasionalitasnya yang tersisa, karena normalnya yang paling membuat seorang pengusaha tidak tenang ketika meninggalkan dunia adalah nasib perusahaannya, bukan? Selalu terpikir olenya untuk menulis wasiat, secara resmi dengan pengacara dan sebagainya, tapi tidak pernah sempat; nasihat untuk jangan menunda-nunda apa pun dalam hidup itu ternyata memang benar rupanya.

Tapi entah kenapa, setelah menyelesaikan semua itu justru ia merasa hampa. Seakan yang dilakukannya barusan tidak bermakna dan mungkin sesungguhnya memang tidak benar-benar ada artinya. Kenapa juga ia sempat memikirkan harta ketika umurnya tinggal 21 jam lagi? Tidak sepenuhnya begitu, sebenarnya—Akashi tidak pernah terlalu peduli dengan uang atau hal-hal semacam itu—ia hanya melakukannya karena ia pikir itulah yang harusnya ia lakukan.

Akashi melirik ke tubuhnya yang mulai mengkaku di kursi, lalu ke dadanya yang berlubang-lubang, sebelum tiga peluru itu bersarang di sana, ia memang mengikuti apa yang logikanya diktekan. Ketika sebenarnya mimpinya adalah menjadi pemain _shogi_ profesional, ia malah mengurus anak perusahaan keluarga karena ia pikir itulah yang sepantasnya ia lakukan. Ia bekerja karena ia pikir itulah yang memang seharusnya ia kerjakan. Ia menerima kematian ibunya dan kematiannya sendiri karena ia pikir itulah bagaimana ia seharusnya bersikap. Akashi selalu hidup dalam keharusan, ia _hanya_ hidup dalam keharusan.

Ia selalu menganggap bahwa emosi hanya akan menghambat dan melemahkannya, untuk jadi absolut tentunya kau harus mengambil keputusan yang sempurna, dan untuk mengambil keputusan yang tidak pernah salah maka akal sehat tidak boleh dikontaminasi dengan perasaan pribadi. Mungkin emosi memang tidak bisa sepenuhnya dihilangkan, jadi yang Akashi lakukan hanyalah menyimpan semuanya dalam sebuah kotak yang ia dorong ke sudut tergelap dalam dirinya, dijaga oleh Akashi yang satunya—yang mana pun yang sedang tidak memegang kendali tubuh mereka.

Ketika Tetsuya bertanya apakah ia ingin mengucap perpisahan, ia berkata bahwa surat wasiat itu adalah ucapan perpisahannya, tapi si malaikat menggeleng, berkata yang dimaksud olehnya adalah kepada orang-orang terdekatnya, apakah Akashi masih punya sesuatu yang belum sempat ia katakan pada orang-orang yang berarti baginya. Akashi bilang ia tidak punya _siapa pun_ yang bisa masuk kategori itu, tapi ia merasa kotak yang mengunci emosinya baru saja ditendang hingga membuka, lalu kemudian tangannya bergetar, dadanya yang seharusnya sudah tidak merasakan sakit mendadak nyeri, dan matanya memanas.

Tetsuya berkata, sembari mengusap cairan yang menuruni pipinya layaknya seorang ibu yang pengertian, "Air mata itu menunjukkan, kalau Akashi-kun memang masih memiliki seseorang yang berharga itu, setidaknya, satu."

* * *

Percaya atau tidak, sebenarnya omongan tentang pendamping hidup telah muncul sejak ia masih di tahun pertama SMP. Ada malam-malam tertentu ketika ayahnya mulai membicarakan tentang garis keturunan, nasib perusahaan, dan kewajibannya sebagai penerus keluarga. Di saat ia duduk di ujung lain meja makan yang dingin itu, sambil berusaha menghabiskan makan malamnya di antara denting-denting tertahan piring, ia hanya menjawab, 'Ya, Ayah," dan "Baiklah, Ayah," dan "Tentu, Ayah," karena memang seperti itulah sebagaimana dirinya harus menjawab. Karena ia adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Karena jalan hidupnya telah ditentukan dari sebelum ia lahir, di luar kehendaknya.

Dahulu ibunya selalu bilang kalau suatu hari Akashi akan menjadi pangeran berkuda putih yang akan menjemput seorang putri, gadis baik-baik dari keluarga terhormat yang akan menjadi temannya seumur hidup.

Kudanya mungkin memang berwarna putih, kehidupannya mungkin memang mirip seorang pangeran, dan _orang_ yang ingin ia jadikan pendamping hidupnya memang berasal dari keluarga baik-baik.

Tapi Akashi tetaplah bukan pangeran, dan omong-omong, _orang itu_ bernama Midorima Shintarou, ia bahkan bukan seorang gadis, apalagi putri. (Kadang ia bertanya-tanya, kalau ibunya masih hidup, akankah ia menerima menantu seorang lelaki calon dokter?)

* * *

**19 jam**

Normalnya jika orang diberitahu bahwa ia hanya punya sehari lagi untuk hidup, ia pasti akan berkeliling dengan panik, meminta maaf pada semua yang dikenalnya dan berkata kalau ia menyayangi mereka, atau mungkin ia hanya akan berdiam di rumah bersama orang-orang terkasih, menikmati detik-detik terakhir sambil mengenang momen-momen terbaik. Akashi mungkin termasuk tipe yang kedua, minus orang terkasihnya.

Ia menghabiskan seluruh masa yang ia punya untuk selalu berpikir dan melakukan sesuatu; sekarang ia hanya menghitung mundur, mengais butir-butir terakhir waktunya yang tersisa. Akashi hampir menertawakan dirinya sendiri; ia diberi kesempatan untuk hidup sehari lagi, tapi yang ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah duduk di halaman belakang rumah lamanya, dengan sebelah pundak bersandar ke sisi batu nisan ibunya sementara udara malam bulan April mulai membawa mati rasa ke jari-jarinya.

Tetsuya, yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan mengamati, akhirnya bersuara, "Aku kira kau harus menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Memang."

"Tapi sejak tadi Akashi-kun tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan."

Mata birunya melirik kanji di batu nisan, dan Akashi memerhatikan kalau manik-manik itu masih terlihat cerah dan bercahaya, bahkan di tempat yang penerangannya kurang. "Kenapa tidak berusaha menemuinya langsung? Aku bisa mengantarmu sekarang."

Dahi Akashi berkerut, malaikat ini pasti salah tangkap. "Aku bukan sedang berusaha berbicara pada ibuku."

"Lalu?"

"Ada seseorang," mulainya dengan tidak yakin, "dia sekarang di Tokyo, atau lebih tepatnya, _masih_ di Tokyo, karena memang selalu begitu."

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau tunggu?"

"Begini, kami tidak dalam keadaan yang terlalu… baik, jadi aku—"

Mata biru muda itu terasa menusuk, seakan ia sedang dinilai, dan tiba-tiba Akashi merasa konyol.

"Akashi-kun masih punya sembilan belas jam; _jangan disia-siakan_."

* * *

"Kau tahu, di saat-saat seperti ini, terkadang aku berpikir kenapa aku tidak mati saja."

Mereka duduk dalam pelukan udara awal musim dingin di tahun ketiga SMA, dengan kedua tangan Akashi yang mulai kebas di pangkuannya, dan Midorima Shintarou yang seketika menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata membelalak—hampir dengan marah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya persis seperti yang kukatakan barusan," ia bergumam, "aku lelah, Shin, semakin ke sini semakin banyak tuntutan saja, dan aku hanya— _harus_ —memenuhi semuanya." Ia mengembuskan napas, panjang dan lama, berharap bebannya ikut terurai bersama karbon dioksida yang ia keluarkan. "Kau tahu, saat orang memberi selamat padamu atas pencapaian yang kau berkewajiban melakukannya, kadang rasanya jadi tidak ada artinya lagi."

"Tapi, bukankah kau harus tetap mensyukuri itu?" Midorima berujar pelan. "Kebanyakan orang tidak akan berhasil meraih bahkan setengah dari hal-hal yang sudah kau tuntaskan."

"Oh, kau tidak tahu rasanya. Jika orang lain yang melihat, aku adalah bocah sempurna dengan segudang prestasi." Ia mendapati bibirnya sendiri membentuk senyum sinis. "Tapi apa mereka pernah bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang kurasakan?

"Aku sendiri suka bertanya-tanya, karena terkadang memang tidak terasa apa-apa lagi. Siapa tahu, mungkin aku ini memang hanya mesin, yang diciptakan khusus untuk mencapai kemenangan.

"Aku tanya pendapatmu, Shin, kalau kau dituntut untuk menyelesaikan target-target yang bahkan bukan milikmu sendiri, tanpa bebas menentukan apa yang sebenarnya kau mau, apa eksistensimu di dunia ada artinya?"

* * *

**12 Jam**

Segala aktivitas pagi baru dimulai ketika Akashi menginjakkan kakinya di Tokyo. Ia mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling, menatap gedung-gedung yang menjulang mencakar langit, kerumunan yang melangkah cepat, arus kendaraan yang mulai memadati jalan; menenggelamkan diri dalam atmosfer kota besar yang sejak tiga tahun terakhir ini jarang dirasakannya.

Akashi tidak tidur semalaman, tapi ia jauh dari kata mengantuk—siapa sih mau menghabiskan jam-jam terakhir hidupnya hanya untuk terlelap? Selama perjalanan itu ia banyak berpikir tentang keadaanya sendiri dan apa yang akan ia lakukan, tapi tidak satu pun berbuah kesimpulan. Pada akhirnya ia hanya meminta sopirnya yang sedikit kebingungan menurunkannya di stasiun terdekat, lalu menuliskan cek untuk ia cairkan (yang bersangkutan mengira itu adalah tunjangan karena ia hendak dipecat, tapi Akashi meyakinkan itu sebagai bentuk terima kasih atas jasanya sampai hari itu).

Ia menghirup napas, berusaha mengumpulkan jejak-jejak memori yang terekam dalam seluk-beluk kota itu; masanya di SMP, kuliah, tahun-tahun pertamanya setelah lulus, semuanya terangkum dalam sebuah kilas balik, dan ketika dirinya yang berada dalam ingatan itu menoleh, ia tahu di sisinya selalu ada—ah, _orang itu_.

Beragam alasan ketika ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ibu kota dan mengurus cabang di Kyoto dulu, tapi sekarang ia kembali hanya dengan satu tujuan: menemui Midorima Shintarou.

Lelaki itu bekerja sebagai dokter tetap di salah satu rumah sakit ternama, dan ini adalah hari serta jamnya masuk kantor—kalau jadwalnya belum berubah, ya, mereka telah tidak berbicara begitu lama sehingga mungkin saja ada hal-hal yang terjadi pada Midorima yang Akashi tidak tahu.

(—Yang seharusnya Akashi _tahu._ Kalau ia tidak pernah pergi, tentu mereka tidak akan berada dalam keadaan seperti ini, tentu ia seharusnya tahu akan setiap hal yang terjadi padanya.)

* * *

" _Ada_ , tentu saja ada," Midorima menjawab dengan begitu rendah hingga Akashi kira ia setengah menggeram, "jangan mengucapkannya seringan itu."

"Apa?"

"Tentang arti dirimu, tentang kematian, jangan mengucapkannya seakan-akan itu hanyalah masalah sepele." Tangan Midorima terulur dan menangkup kedua tangannya, yang ia tanggapi dengan sebelah alis terangkat, keheranan karena pemuda berambut hijau itu biasanya terlalu pemalu untuk melakukan kontak fisik yang menunjukkan afeksi, terlebih lagi di taman umum yang bisa dilihat semua orang, meski saat itu memang sepi.

"Tapi memang itu apa adanya, siapa yang akan peduli kalau seandainya aku tidak ada?"

"Tidak seperti itu, aku tidak suka kalau kau membicarakannya seolah kau tidak penting."

"Memang benar, kan? Aku penting selama aku bisa memenuhi tuntutan, kalau tidak maka labelku adalah tidak berguna. Persis robot saja."

"Seijuurou—"

"Kenapa kita bahkan berdebat, Shin, kau tahu aku benar soal in—"

Midorima memutus kalimatnya dalam sebuah ciuman; bukan yang kasar, bukan yang lembut juga, memberitahunya bahwa ia sudah cukup berbicara. Mata merahnya membelalak, bibir pemuda itu terasa dingin dan kering, tapi napasnya hangat menyapu kulitnya. Bukan Midorima untuk melakukan hal-hal semacam itu, jadi Akashi pikir mungkin ia memang sudah kelewatan.

" _Sei_ ," Midorima menyapu pipinya dengan tangan, dan Akashi refleks menempelkan sisi wajahnya ke jemari yang diperban itu, "kau penting bagiku, oke? Kau penting bagi orang-orang yang menyayangimu." Pemuda yang lebih besar itu merengkuhnya, seketika menyalakan alarm di kepala Akashi; _ini bukan Shintarou, ini tidak seperti Shintarou, ini—_

"Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau aku mengerti sepenuhnya apa yang kau rasakan, karena aku memang tidak pernah berada dalam kondisi yang persis sama, dan mungkin tidak akan," ia berbisik, "tapi di luar semua itu, kau _hidup_ , dan bersyukurlah untuk satu hal itu. Jangan meminta yang sebaliknya."

* * *

**10 Jam**

Akashi menolehkan kepalanya di jalan itu dan mendapati bahwa di sisinya adalah gerbang SMP Teikou, dengan halaman yang luas dan gedungnya yang berdiri dengan megah. Tidak ada siswa yang terlihat, Akashi tahu tanpa harus mengecek arlojinya bahwa jam belajar telah dimulai. Ia tidak yakin apa yang sedang dilakukannya, tapi ia berdiri di sana, lama, memandangi bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran di pekarangan, dengan langit biru yang terlalu cerah untuk musim itu.

Ia tidak akan lupa, bagaimana angkasa berwarna persis dengan hari ketika ia pertama kali menjejakkan kakinya di sekolah itu, diantar sopir yang sama dan jenis mobil yang sama dengan yang membawanya ke Tokyo beberapa jam lalu. Di tempat itu, ia pertama kali bertemu dan mengenal Midorima. Semuanya bermula dari sana.

Basket dan _shogi_ , kalau diingat-ingat, itu adalah dua hal utama yang membuat mereka jadi dekat—serta daftar berisi persaingan-persaingan kecil yang sekilas terlihat sepihak—Midorima selalu berusaha mengalahkan nilainya dalam ujian tapi tidak pernah berhasil—tapi Akashi yakinkan, kalau ia sebenarnya menikmati semua itu.

Jauh setelah masa-masa SMP, ada kenangan buruk juga, tentu, saat dirinya yang satunya— _yang sekarang_ —pertama kali mengambil alih sepenuhnya, ketika egonya memisahkan mereka, ketika obsesinya menjauhkan mereka.

Ia melanjutkan berjalan, tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang, di sana, ada banyak kesalahan dan penyesalan; 24 jam tidak cukup untuk menebusnya.

* * *

"Apa kau mau tinggal bersamaku?"

Akashi mengangkat wajah dari papan _shogi_ -nya. Musik _indie_ mengalun pelan, mendengung mengisi ruangan. Gelas-gelas berdenting ketika diletakkan di meja. Piring berbunyi nyaring saat seseorang kelepasan memegang garpunya. Mesin kasir di sudut berbunyi _cling_ dan _cling_ ketika ada yang membayar pesanan. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, apa tadi ia tidak salah dengar?

"Maaf?"

" _Akubilangapakaumautinggalbersamaku?_ " Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah sekarang, menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah di balik gerakan menaikkan kacamata.

" _Maaf?_ "

"Sei, kau mendengarku."

"Tidak, aku tidak mendengarmu."

Ada _ketak-ketuk_ ketika salah satu pelayan kafe yang ditebaknya bekerja paruh waktu berjalan melintasi ruangan yang lantainya dari kayu. Wangi jeruk menguar ketika ia mengepel tumpahan teh dari meja sebelah mereka. Di tempat yang berada dekat pintu keluar, tawa sekumpulan gadis terkikik dan tertahan. Mungkin bunyinya _tak_ , atau _klak_ , atau bahkan _ctak_ ketika Akashi menggerakan bidaknya dan menghabisi bidak raja Midorima. Tapi dari semua suara yang menghampiri telinganya saat itu, suara Midorima-lah yang sebenarnya paling jelas.

"Tentu," katanya, tersenyum saat memandang ke mahasiswa tahun pertama yang duduk di hadapannya, "tentu aku mau."

* * *

**9 Jam**

Akashi melewati kafe tempat mereka sering bersantai dan masuk ke supermarket yang biasa mereka datangi ketika telah tinggal bersama. Ia masih tidak tahu apa yang sedang atau seharusnya dilakukannya, pikirannya acak—apakah begini rasanya jadi orang mati yang masih memiliki memori—oh, isi kepalanya kacau sekali.

Tetsuya mengekori beberapa langkah di belakangnya, tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya selain Akashi. Ia tidak mau menengok, merasa kalau tatapan yang sedang menghujami punggungnya itu seakan bertanya, "Akashi-kun, kenapa kau membuang-buang waktumu?"

Lelaki berambut merah itu tiba di bagian buah-buahan.

Ia hanya keluar membawa sekantung kertas cokelat, di dalamnya ada sebutir apel merah dan sebutir apel hijau. _Lucu juga ya_ , ia membatin, rasanya jadi sedikit menghina kalau datang ke tempat seorang dokter dengan membawa apel.

* * *

Ketika hidup bersama Midorima, ia merasa bebas. Akashi melupakan latar belakangnya, dan mobilnya, dan atribut apa pun yang menempel padanya sejak lahir. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengalami yang namanya ketegangan bangun kesiangan dan berlari ke stasiun mengejar kereta, makan instan berhari-hari karena tugas menumpuk dan tidak sempat memasak, mengubur diri di perpustakaan bersama tugas dan buku-buku yang terkadang hanya ia ambil dari rak demi syarat tapi tidak benar-benar dibacanya.

Tidak ada yang mudah, semuanya serbaberusaha. Dan ia mendapati dirinya terkesan setiap kali melihat Midorima selalu berusaha semaksimal mungkin dalam segala hal yang dilakukannya. Terkadang Akashi juga iseng, berusaha membuatnya sama-sama membolos kuliah, tidak selalu berhasil, lebih sering Midorima yang setengah menyeretnya untuk masuk kelas.

"Aku akan tetap lulus meski sekali-sekali bolos."

"Iya, tapi namanya kau tidak berusaha sampai batas kemampuanmu."

"Mau lihat nilai-nilaiku semester kemarin, tidak? Itu sudah maksimal, Shin."

"Semasa bodoh." Dengus Midorima. "Kalau kau terlalu santai, aku akan mengalahkanmu semester ini."

"Kita kan beda fakultas, dan oh, aku tidak mengenal kekalahan."

* * *

**15 Jam**

Ia menulis, mencoret, kemudian merobek, meremas-remas kertas, dan membiarkannya menumpuk di lantai mobil, lalu mulai menulis lagi, mencoret-coret lagi, dan morobek lagi; begitu terus hingga agendanya menipis.

Akashi berusaha menulis, dalam putus asa dan frustrasi, meninggalkan apa pun yang niat ia ucapkan dalam bentuk tulisan. Untuk teman-temannya yang mungkin tidak akan sempat ia temui lagi—semua bekas rekan setim; Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine, Momoi, Mibuchi, Hayama, Nebuya—untuk orang-orang yang bekerja padanya, bahkan satu juga untuk ayahnya; tapi tidak ada yang berhasil ia selesaikan. Banyak perasaan, dan lebih banyak lagi yang tidak bisa ia tuangkan. Kata-kata itu berterbangan, menguap dari ujung penanya, berlompatan di sekeliling matanya.

_Halo, aku mati beberapa jam yang lalu tapi aku diberi kesempatan untuk menuntaskan masalah duniawi…._ Coret. Remas. Buang.

_Aku Akashi Seijuurou. Aku dibunuh di ruang kerjaku ketika menghabiskan Jumat malam untuk lembur…._ Kesannya jadi seperti surat hantu berantai yang beredar di antara anak sekolahan. Sekalian saja ia minta pesannya disebarkan ke dua puluh orang kalau yang membaca tidak ingin kena kutukan sial atau yang semacam itu. Robek.

_Kepada semua yang pernah mengenalku dan menjadi temanku, aku ingin berterima kasih…._ Ia merasa seperti sedang membuka sebuah pidato tanpa makna di acara-acara yang sifatnya seremonial atau pencitraan. Lipat. Jadikan pesawat kertas. Hanya berhasil melesat hingga ke jendela mobil di sisi yang satunya, lalu menabrak, jatuh, dan terlupakan.

_Untuk Shintarou. Ini mungkin agak sedikit aneh, dan kau bisa saja menganggapku kurang waras meski sebenarnya kau serta segala benda keberuntunganmu itu lebih gila. Aku tahu kita tidak sedang berada dalam keadaan yang paling baik, juga rasanya sama sekali tidak etis bagiku tiba-tiba mengirimimu surat ini setelah tiga tahun berlalu tanpa saling sapa. Ada banyak yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, tapi—_ Akashi mencabutnya, menggumpalnya, lalu melemparkan bola kertas itu keluar jendela. Semasa bodoh kalau tahu-tahu ia kena denda karena buang sampah sembarangan. (Ya, kirim saja tagihan dendanya ke akhirat.)

Ia akhirnya hanya menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca, menangkap pemandangan apa pun yang disuguhkan malam padanya, merasakan hal-hal yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya berkelebat secepat bayang-bayang kabur di luar mobilnya.

Ini lebih sulit dari yang ia kira, sungguh, Akashi memang selalu memandang ke depan, tapi tidak _sejauh_ ini. Kapan pernah ia terpikir untuk meninggalkan pesan-pesan terakhir bagi orang di sekitarnya?

Midorima selalu bilang ia terlalu banyak berpikir, tapi di sini sekarang, saat ia menyadari bahwa hal semacam ini tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya, ia berharap ia punya lebih dan lebih banyak lagi jam untuk berpikir.

* * *

Tidak ada yang mengejutkan sih, keduanya tampil sebagai lulusan terbaik dari masing-masing jurusan. Tapi rasanya ada kepuasan tersendiri dalam dada Akashi ketika ia bisa melewati sebagian besar masa empat tahunnya dengan relatif damai. ( _Relatif_ ; sekali-sekali ayahnya memanggil dan membicarakan perusahaan, dan ada acara-acara yang dari waktu ke waktu yang wajib dihadirinya sebagai pewaris tunggal dari keluarga Akashi.)

Ia tidak pernah bilang, meski mungkin Midorima sudah tahu, kalau ada persona lainnya yang meringkuk di dalam tubuhnya, tumbuh karena tekanan, berkembang sebagai perlindungan diri. (Tapi itu bukan masalah, ia baik-baik saja, Akashi tidak apa-apa.)

Tapi bukan hal itu yang ingin ia cemaskan sekarang, di tengah riuh rendah yang bersahutan. Tawa dan tangis bahagia berdampingan. Senyum yang langka muncul kini melengkung di bibir Midorima, dan bibirnya sendiri, yang buyar saat Akashi menciumnya, di dekat toilet laki-laki sebelum menghadiri acara wisuda. Topi-topi dilempar, menyaingi hujan bunga sakura. Akashi membayangkan bahwa ia sedang melempar semua tuntutannya, sekarang ia bebas dan ia bisa melakukan apa saja.

(Ia mungkin lupa, pada saat itu, kalau dirinya adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Kapan pernah seorang Akashi bisa hidup bebas? Kalaupun itu terjadi, bisa dipastikan tidak akan lama.)

* * *

**8 Jam**

Akashi duduk di bangku taman, sementara si malaikat mengambil posisi di sebelahnya, menggantikan tempat yang dulu biasa diisi Midorima setiap kali mereka berdua berada di sana. Mungkin pada akhirnya Tetsuya terlalu bingung dengan kelakuannya sehingga ia bertanya, "Akashi-kun, tidakkah kau harus menemui seseorang?"

"Ya, mungkin—aku tidak tahu soal harus atau tidaknya. Lagi pula sekarang ia seharusnya masih bekerja, aku tidak mau mengganggunya."

"Kau menempuh perjalanan enam jam, demi bertemu Midorima-kun, kan? Tentu kau harus menemuinya."

"Aku tidak yakin lagi setelah tiba di sini."

Si malaikat mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, matahari siang membuat sosoknya semakin bercahaya. Akashi mengikuti matanya, memandangi orang-orang yang lewat dan berusaha menebak apa yang mereka lakukan di tempat itu. Tidak satu pun nampak sedang kebingungan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya seperti dirinya sekarang.

"Kau bisa mencoba meninggalkannya pesan tertulis."

Akashi mendengus, setengah tertawa, "Kau tidak lihat kertas-kertas di mobil tadi? Percayalah, aku sudah mencoba."

* * *

"Akashi?"

" _Okaeri_ , Shintarou. Kau melupakan tata krama?"

"Sejak kapan kau butuh _tadaima_ , seperti _pasutri_ saja," Midorima menggumam, menyalakan lampu karena ruangan itu terlalu gelap, dan ia hanya bisa melihat si rambut merah dari dada ke bawah kalau cahayanya minim seperti itu, "ke-kenapa pipimu?"

Akashi menahan dorongan untuk tidak langsung menyentuh pipinya yang lebam. Setiap kali ia teringat oleh nyeri di sana, yang lewat dalam bayangannya hanyalah rentetan hinaan, bentakan, dan satu tamparan keras yang sebenarnya sudah bisa masuk kategori pukulan. Midorima berderap ke arahnya, berlutut, dan dengan sangat hati-hati memeriksa wajahnya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanyanya, menggunakan nada rendah yang hanya dikeluarkan saat ada campuran khawatir, marah, dan takut.

Ia menurunkan tangan si dokter muda. _Tidak seharusnya begini_ , suaranya sendiri bergema di bagian belakang tengkorak kepalanya, _kau tidak sepantasnya begini_ , salah, semuanya sangat salah, dari awal ia memang sudah salah. "Bukan apa-apa, ada hal lain yang lebih penting sekarang."

"Tentu saja itu _apa-apa_ , dan tunggu, Sei, kenapa mata kirimu—sejak kapan warnanya jadi begitu?" Suaranya naik ke level panik. Siapa pun akan merespon sama kalau mengira satu pukulan bisa berefek sampai ke warna mata. Tapi bukan begitu kejadiannya.

"Jangan bertanya, Shintarou."

Di belakang sofa yang ia duduki, barang-barangnya telah dikemas. Sopirnya menunggu di _basement_ apartemen mereka. Malam itu juga ia berangkat ke Kyoto dan tidak pernah kembali ke bangunan yang pernah keduanya tinggali bersama.

* * *

**22 Jam**

Pikirannya, memorinya, emosinya, semuanya berserakan. Dalam bayangannya ia adalah sosok yang merangkak, sementara di belakangnya ada jam pasir yang butiran-butirannya terus jatuh ke bagian bawah. Lantai tempat tangan dan lututnya menapak adalah mozaik-mozaik pertanyaan— _siapa yang dikirim untuk membunuhnya, apa harus ia lakukan sekarang, apakah ia bisa tetap hidup dan berpikir, lebih lama beberapa tahun lagi saja?_ —sementara dinding yang merengkuhnya disusun dari potongan-potongan gambar dan ingatan, layaknya montase raksasa untuk kehidupan.

Di sebelah telinga Akashi yang satunya memerintah, untuk menemukan siapa pun yang membunuhnya karena ia harus membayarnya. Di telinga yang lainnya suaranya juga berkata dengan tenang dan suram, kalau ia harus belajar merelakan apa yang terjadi dan manfaatkan sisa waktunya untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang pernah ia perbuat.

Ada sesak dan perasaan hancur yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan, menggerogoti dadanya dari dalam ketika ia sadar bahwa mimpi-mimpi serta rencana-rencana yang telah ia susun bagai menara kini rontok dalam hitungan jam, menjadi puing-puing berdebu di bawah namanya. Kemenangan, kesempurnaan, orang-orang yang tak pernah ia raih; mereka lewat seperti angin ribut, menambah nyeri ke sekujur tubuhnya. Ia ingin menangis, sekaligus mengamuk, berteriak dan bertanya kenapa semuanya tidak adil, meraung dan menyesali kenapa ia tidak berusaha membuat hidupnya lebih berarti, sementara sekarang sudah terlambat— _ia terlambat_ —cepat sekali segalanya lewat— _Akashi terlambat_ —

Kalau ada orang yang bisa meledak secara mendadak, mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat.

Sambil berusaha menahan tekanan dari benaknya sendiri, Akashi tidak menuliskan nama keluarga ataupun nama ayahnya di kertas berisi wasiat itu. Tetsuya mengamatinya, matanya seakan ingin bertanya _siapa itu Midorima Shintarou_ tapi ia tidak pernah mengatakannya. Memang seharusnya bukan sifat mereka untuk mengusik kehidupan pribadi manusia, sekalipun orang itu sedang mengembuskan napas-napas terakhirnya.

* * *

**6 Jam**

Akashi tidak terkejut ketika mendapati kunci apartemen Midorima—yang tadinya adalah apartemen mereka _berdua_ —ternyata masih sama. Entah romantis atau justru sebenarnya lebih ke ironis, bagaimana kunci itu tidak pernah diganti bahkan setelah tiga tahun lewat dan Akashi sendiri selalu membawa serep yang ia punya ke mana-mana dalam dompetnya, padahal ia tidak bisa menggunakan kunci itu untuk membuka pintu selain yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Ia melangkah masuk, tangannya otomatis menyalakan lampu yang letaknya sudah ia hapal secara instingtif. Tidak ada yang berubah di bagian depan, selain mungkin sepatu-sepatu yang lebih sedikit jumlahnya mendiami _genkan_.

Ia melepas sepatunya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi, membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin dari keran. Nyaris histeris ketika melihat sikat giginya sendiri, yang berwarna merah dan waktu itu lupa ia bawa, berada dalam gelas yang menyimpan pasta gigi, bersama sikat gigi lainnya yang berwarna hijau. Midorima itu dokter tapi tidak higienis, meski ada tutupnya, tetap saja tiga tahun itu kelewat jorok namanya. Akashi mencapit benda itu dengan ujung jari dan melayangkannya ke tong sampah, dari memegangnya saja tangannya sudah serasa ditempeli jamur.

Lelaki berambut merah itu meletakkan kantung kertas cokelatnya di atas meja makan. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, tempat dirinya dan Midorima dulu biasa duduk dan membaca berjam-jam, atau main _shogi_ , atau menonton film di televisi sambil mengomentari setiap adegan _—"Oh lihat, air matanya palsu sekali."_

Kakinya melangkah pelan di atas karpet krem, masih sama dengan yang diingatnya dulu, menghampiri kamar tidur. Seprai di kasurnya sudah berganti, tentu saja, pasti baru karena ia tidak mengingat mereka pernah membeli motif ini. Tapi lukisan kuil dan jembatan dengan latar pepohonan musim gugur yang Akashi suka masih tergantung di atas kepala ranjang, dan foto mereka yang bergandengan tangan, diambil saat kelulusan, dengan toga dan topi persegi yang konyol itu masih terpigura di meja samping tempat tidur.

Kemudian ia memasuki dapur dan membuka kulkas, bersiap mengomel tidak kepada siapa-siapa kalau menemukan lemari es itu kosong atau hanya dipenuhi dengan bahan makanan yang sudah basi. Tapi Akashi justru menemukan sebungkus _tofu_ yang masih baru dan siap dimasak. Midorima tidak pernah repot-repot membeli bahan makanan semacam itu, ia bahkan tidak sesuka itu pada tahu.

Kunci apartemennya masih sama, barang-barang yang ia tinggalkan masih sama, bahkan kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil Midorima—membelikan _tofu_ untuknya setiap kali pergi berbelanja—masih sama. Midorima masih menunggunya, bahkan setelah tiga tahun itu.

Akashi mempertemukan sisi kepalanya berkali-kali dengan tembok yang paling dekat, mungkin bakal sampai hancur, seandainya Tetsuya tidak menepuk pundaknya.

* * *

**5 jam**

Ia membuka mantel di hadapan cermin. Pakaiannya adalah yang ia kenakan tadi malam, dan lubang-lubang serta noda darah itu masih ada di sana. Akashi bertanya apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuh aslinya yang ia tinggalkan di Kyoto, dan Tetsuya menjawab jasad itu tetap berada di sana. Di akhir 24 jamnya nanti, yang menghilang justru adalah tubuhnya yang sekarang.

Untung dirinya tidak tinggal, ia berkomentar, akan sangat menyeramkan kalau tiba-tiba ada orang yang menemukan dua Akashi Seijuurou, satunya mati dan satunya menatap balik dengan tiga lubang peluru di dadanya. Tetsuya tidak tertawa, entah malaikat yang memang tidak ekspresif, atau hanya usaha bercandanya saja yang tidak sampai; yang barusan itu dimaksudkan sarkastis, sih, dan semakin ke sini Akashi semakin sadar kalau leluconnya memang tidak lucu.

* * *

Saat ia bercermin dan menatap dua mata yang berbeda warna itu, seakan dirinya yang satunya berbicara, _Tentu saja, tentu saja kau merindukan Shintarou. Kau meninggalkannya begitu saja, apa kau tidak ingat betapa pedih ekspresinya?_

Dan ia hanya bisa menjawab, _Itu terpaksa. Itu yang sudah seharusnya dilakukan. Kalau aku tinggal dan berusaha menjelaskan, Shintarou tidak akan membiarkanku pergi. Dia pasti berusaha mencari cara, karena ia memang sekeras kepala itu._

Akashi satunya menutup mata, menggeleng, saat ia membukanya lagi, kedua matanya seakan kembali berwarna merah, _Ah, tidak, tidak. Kau yang kurang berusaha. Kau yang pengecut. Dan aku pun begitu, karena aku bergantung pada perlindunganmu._

_Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak mau apa-apa terjadi padanya, dan aku terlalu takut untuk mengambil risiko. Itu membuktikan kalau kita memang tidak pantas untuk Shintarou. Jadi memang lebih baik kau dan aku menjauh saja darinya._

Dirinya tersenyum, agak sinis serta sedih, lalu matanya kembali menjadi dwiwarna. _Kau dan aku, sama-sama terlalu banyak berpikir, tapi tidak bertindak sebanyak itu._

* * *

**4 Jam**

Akashi mengecek ponselnya, menekuni pesan-pesan yang belum sempat ia baca. Selama tiga minggu terakhir ia tidak mau membuka _email_ apa pun yang tidak berhubungan dengan kantor, karena kurang-lebih apa pun yang dikirim teman-temannya berisi sama.

_Selamat atas pertunanganmu_.

Ia berusaha agar hal itu hanya diketahui sebatas keluarga saja, tapi memang tidak mungkin jika tidak ada orang kantor yang tahu—tentu, mau bagaimana pun, itu kan _perusahaan keluarga_ —dan jika sudah tersebar keluar, maka tidak butuh waktu lama bagi seseorang seperti Momoi Satsuki untuk mendapatkan beritanya. Yang artinya semua temannya, baik yang di Tokyo, dan bahkan sampai Kise yang lebih sering berada belahan bumi lain pun, tahu.

Termasuk Midorima.

Kalau cinta bisa disamakan begitu saja dengan perlombaan, maka lelaki itu sportif sekali. Sebagai orang yang diperlakukan dengan sangat tidak adil, ia bahkan masih mengirimi Akashi ucapan selamat, sembari menulis permintaan maaf, _Maaf karena aku menunggu terlalu lama untuk membebaskanmu_.

Akashi tidak yakin apa artinya, dan ia juga tidak berniat bertanya, apa pun itu sekarang, sudah tidak artinya. Pertunangannya dengan pewaris dari perusahaan yang akan bergabung dengan mereka, juga tidak artinya. Seluruh hidupnya selama ini, mungkin juga memang tidak artinya—ia terlalu sibuk mengikuti aturan, tanpa berusaha melakukan sesuatu untuk benar-benar membuatnya jadi bermakna.

* * *

**1,5 Jam**

"Halo, Shintarou, apa kabar?"

Hari menggelap, sementara cuaca sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan dari yang ada sepanjang siang tadi. Tapi ekspresi Midorima Shintarou seperti habis disambar petir ketika melihatnya di depan bangunan apartemen. Mirip muka orang yang bertemu hantu masa lalu, meski itu memang tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Se-Seijuurou?"

"Ini aku."

Midorima merogoh ke dalam saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sepak kartu remi. "Aku tahu kalau _lucky item_ hari ini pasti berefek terhadap sesuatu."

"Tentu, kau selalu bilang itu berefek pada keberuntunganmu, kan." Akashi berusaha tersenyum. "Peringkat keberapa Cancer hari ini?"

"Kesebelas. Iya, efeknya sekarang pasti membawa sial, karena aku justru melihatmu di sini." Midorima melemparkan barang keberuntungannya ke dalam tong sampah yang ada dekat pintu masuk, hal yang dulu tidak mungkin untuk dilakukannya—membuang _lucky item_. "Kau terlihat seperti Sei, bicaramu seperti Sei, bahkan suaramu juga seperti Sei. Tapi jujur saja, kau itu sebenarnya siapa?"

Dahi Akashi mengerut. "Apa maksudmu, tentu saja aku Seijuurou."

"Masa? Sei yang kukenal tidak pernah bicara padaku selama tiga tahun, tidak pernah mau menemuiku juga bahkan ketika aku berkali-kali menyusulnya ke Kyoto. Lalu sekarang dia muncul di hadapanku begitu saja?" Ia mendengus. "Mustahil. Membuatku geli juga ada batasannya."

"Shin, jangan konyol, jelas-jelas ini aku."

Dokter itu memutar mata, Akashi terperanjat, Midorima Shintarou yang dikenalnya juga tidak melakukan itu. Ah, meski tempat tinggalnya tidak berubah, memang tidak ada yang menjamin kalau seseorang tidak akan berubah dalam rentang waktu sekian lama.

"Kalau ini acara kamera tersembunyi atau yang semacam itu, kalian bisa menghentikannya sekarang, aku tidak tertipu." Midorima masuk ke dalam dengan langkah-langkah lebar, dan Akashi menyusulnya, menyuarakan tunggu; lelaki berambut hijau itu sama sekali tidak menengok.

Ia mengikuti hingga mereka tiba di lantai tempat tinggalnya, dan Akashi menyadari gerakan kikuk Midorima saat mencari-cari kunci ke dalam saku mantelnya. Refleks, ia menyerahkan miliknya, tangan Midorima kaku sekali saat mengambil kunci itu darinya, sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak menyentuh telapak tangan Akashi.

Midorima tesandung sepatunya sendiri di _genkan_ tapi sempat menyeimbangkan diri dengan siku menabrak dinding. Tas kerjanya terjatuh. Akashi membungkuk untuk mengambilnya tapi dokter itu merosot dan terduduk, melingkarkan lengan di bahunya dan merengkuhnya, seerat dan sehangat ketika ia memeluknya di taman dulu.

Sekali ini Akashi memeluknya balik, tangisnya pecah duluan. "Maafkan aku, Shin."

* * *

Midorima mengetik, dalam pesannya yang terakhir sebagai usahanya untuk mengejar Akashi Seijuurou di bulan-bulan pertama ia pergi begitu saja, bahwa lelaki berambut merah itu memang boleh datang dan pergi sesuka yang diinginkannya, tapi setidaknya Midorima berhak mendapatkan penjelasan.

Berjam-jam kemudian ia baru mendapat respon, hampir tengah malam ketika Midorima, yang sedang berbaring sambil menatap sisi kosong di tempat tidurnya mengangkat ponsel ke wajah dan menyipitkan mata karena cahaya, mengeja karakter yang tertulis di layar satu per satu, _Untuk kebaikan kita berdua, lebih baik seperti ini dulu sementara._

Maka Midorima membalas, _Aku akan menunggumu_ , dan pesan Akashi yang terakhir hanya berkata, _Aku tidak menyarankan itu. Tapi ketahuilah sesuatu, Shintarou, aku selalu mencintaimu; aku yang sekarang mungkin terpenjara, tapi hatiku tidak. Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, maka aku menunggumu untuk membebaskanku_.

Dan Midorima mungkin memang menunggu terlalu lama, karena kabar berikutnya yang ia dengar soal Akashi dari Momoi tiga tahun kemudian, adalah bahwa ia sudah bertunangan.

* * *

**1,3 Jam**

"Aku yang minta maaf," Midorima berkata, suaranya hampir tertahan di tenggorokan, "ini semua salahku."

"Kenapa jadi kau yang meminta maaf?" Akashi tertawa tanpa rasa humor. "Aku yang salah."

"Kau tidak pernah salah."

"Itu maksudnya sindiran atau apa?"

"Tidak, serius, aku saja yang lebih banyak keliru."

"Tapi kesalahanku lebih besar," Akashi menggumam, mendadak luka di dadanya yang tersembunyi mantel terasa nyeri, "seharusnya aku tidak pergi selama ini—"

"Aku yang menunggu terlalu lama—"

"Jangan memotong _ucapanku_ —maaf, tapi aku, _diriku yang satunya,_ dia—awalnya aku hanya tidak ingin masalahku membahayakan karirmu dan dirimu sendiri—ceritanya panjang—dan ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahukan padamu."

Midorima meraih tengkuknya dan menciumnya di bibir. Cepat, tapi rasanya wajah Akashi sampai terbakar saking panasnya.

Lelaki itu mundur, genangan air muncul di matanya sendiri ketika ia memandangi si rambut merah yang mengkaku. "Oh, aku baru percaya sekarang. Kau memang benar-benar Seijuurou, ya?"

"Shintarou—"

"Aku tahu kalau selalu aneh, tapi kau tidak bisa muncul di kehidupan seseorang begitu saja setelah menghilang selama tiga tahun lalu mulai mengoceh, Sei." Midorima menggenggam kedua tangannya, erat dan tidak mau kehilangan, persis ketika ia berkata kalau Akashi penting baginya, bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Itu karena aku memang tidak muncul hanya untuk mengoceh, dengar, hanya ada satu tujuan aku datang menemuimu."

* * *

**3 Jam  
**

Apartemen itu adalah tipe dua kamar. Satu yang mereka fungsikan sebagai kamar tidur untuk berdua, dan kamar yang satunya lagi mereka jadikan ruang musik. Midorima menempatkan sebuah piano di tengah-tengah ruangan itu dan Akashi suka bermain biola bersamanya di sana, memainkan potongan-potongan lagu yang paling riang atau yang paling ngilu.

Sementara Akashi sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, Tetsuya mengelilingi ruangan tersebut, mengira-ngira apakah isinya memang selalu seperti itu.

Partitur berserakan di atas piano yang berdebu, pelapis dinding terkelupas dan penuh noda kecokelatan, berbotol-botol bir yang sebagian pecah memenuhi lantai, sampah lain di mana-mana—robekan kertas, foto-foto yang diremas, kepingan-kepingan _CD_ yang terlepas—buku-buku yang ditumpuk seakan berusaha membuat menara. _SEIJUUROU_ ditulis besar-besar di salah satu sisi dinding yang kosong, ia yakin dengan menggunakan darah, Tetsuya tahu karena bekasnya masih baru.

Pengalamannya yang tak terhitung mengantar jiwa-jiwa manusia telah membuatnya melihat banyak hal tentang keadaan orang-orang yang ditinggalkan, dan beberapa dari mereka terkadang memang separah ini. Akashi mungkin kebingungan, hancur, dan kacau, tapi di sisi dunia yang masih hidup, ada seseorang yang lebih rusak darinya.

Tetsuya keluar dan menghampiri dapur tepat saat Akashi berjalan ke pintu, bersiap untuk menunggu Midorima Shintarou pulang di depan bangunan.

* * *

**55 menit**

"Hah?"

"Aku bilang aku datang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

"Ada banyak hal yang kurang kupahami tentang kita, tapi ada satu yang paling tidak kumengerti—dan itu adalah kau!" Suara Midorima mendadak meninggi. "Kau muncul kembali seperti hantu hanya untuk berkata kalau kau akan pergi lagi?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Ujar Akashi cepat, tidak yakin bagaimana harus menjelaskan pada Midorima kalau hidupnya hanya kurang dari sejam lagi dan ia sedang ditunggui malaikat kematian. "Sekarang aku diberi kesempatan, meski aku memang menyia-nyiakannya hingga menit-menit terakhir, tapi aku ingin menggunakan sisanya untuk, setidaknya, membuatnya jadi adil bagimu."

"Sejak kapan kau adil?!" Dokter itu merenggut mantelnya, dan seumur hidupnya hanya ada satu orang yang pernah berani melakukan itu pada Akashi (sebelum orang yang dimaksud secara misterius keluar dari tim basket mereka di SMP). "Dari malam kau pergi dari sini, kau sudah tidak adil!"

"Oke, aku _salah_ , puas?" Ia mengakui, nadanya ikut-ikutan meninggi. Ia paham kenapa Midorima marah, kalau mereka bertukar peran, Akashi mungkin sudah menghantam kepalanya di momen ia melihat mantan kekasihnya menunggu di depan apartemen. Ditambah lagi sekarang Akashi berusaha menjelaskan tindakannya seakan-akan itu cukup. Ia tahu tidak akan semudah itu bagi Midorima untuk menerimanya, dan yang jelas juga tidak akan mudah bagi dirinya sendiri. Tapi percayalah, kalau saja ia bisa memutar waktu dan memperbaiki pilihannya dulu, Akashi tidak akan menunggu selama itu untuk kembali padanya. "Dan mungkin aku layak menerima satu atau dua pukulan karena itu tapi dengarkan dulu kata-kataku."

"Tiga."

"Apanya?"

"Pantasnya kau mendapat tiga pukulan untuk tiga tahun menghilang."

"Oh." Katanya. "Baik, aku terima, lakukan saja." Toh sebentar lagi dia mati ini, tambahan sedikit memar tidak akan berpengaruh.

Mereka kembali saling menatap, emosi bergulung-gulung. Akashi tahu dirinya marah tapi tidak yakin perasaan itu sebenarnya lebih terarah kepada siapa; Midorima, dirinya sendiri, atau dirinya yang satunya lagi, atau mungkin semuanya, serta pada segala drama klasik hasil pengaturan takdir. Ia marah karena ketidakmampuannya sendiri, karena ketakutannya, karena pikiran-pikirannya.

Kilat di mata Midorima meredup. Ia melepaskan Akashi, mendudukkannya di sofa ruangan tengah dengan kelembutan yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki seseorang yang hampir meledak. Akashi menyadari, tangan kanan Midorima diperban juga sekarang, hingga ke buku-buku jari (ada noda kecokelatan darah di sana). "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyakitimu," katanya, perban yang kasar menyapu kulitnya saat dokter itu menggenggam tangannya, "aku akan mendengarkan."

Jadi Akashi pun menceritakan, seluruhnya, awal bagaimana ayahnya mengetahui tentang hubungan mereka, kenapa ia pergi, dan itu juga yang menjadi alasannya tidak melakukan kontak selama tiga tahun terakhir—tapi ia mendapati, semakin ia berusaha menjelaskan, semakin ia merasa kalau tindakannya tidak masuk akal. Di satu sisi, ketika ancaman ayahnya terhadap Midorima Shintarou muncul, ia merasa bahwa hal yang memang sudah sepantasnya ia lakukan adalah untuk menjaga jarak. Karena hubungan mereka memang tidak pernah bisa dibenarkan, dan jauh di dalam dirinya ia selalu waswas akan hari ketika mereka mungkin harus berpisah.

Sekarang, ketika membicarakannya langsung pada Midorima, ia jadi terkesan sebagai lelaki yang lemah dan pengecut. (Tapi memang salah satu Akashi lebih lemah kan, kalau tidak, maka tidak mungkin Akashi yang kedua muncul.) Klise kalau diucapkan, tapi ia sekarang paham akan apa yang dimaksud dengan penyesalan datangnya belakangan. Seandainya saja dulu ia lebih berani untuk melawan, mungkin, memang tidak seperti ini akhirnya.

Jam-jam penghabisannya tadi, sembari menunggu Midorima kembali dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menemuinya, ia pakai untuk menyesali pilihan hidupnya yang terlalu mengikuti tuntutan, untuk selalu berusaha menjadi sosok sempurna Akashi itu padahal di sisinya selalu ada orang yang mau menerimanya apa adanya. (Tapi memang 24 jam itu terlalu singkat untuk memperbaiki kesalahan.)

Midorima mendengarkan tanpa menyela, mata hijaunya hanya menatap lurus, nyaris tanpa berkedip, sesekali terlihat seperti kosong atau mungkin ia hanya sedang mengenang sesuatu. Apa pun itu, Akashi merasa kalau yang muncul dalam bayangan Midorima bukanlah memori yang baik. Ia memberitahu lelaki itu kalau terkadang ia begitu mati rasa, emosinya dikunci rapat-rapat sehingga ia tidak bisa merasa apa-apa, tapi ia meyakinkan, bahwa selama tiga tahun itu, perasaannya untuk Midorima tidak pernah berubah.

"Aku pun begitu," katanya, dan Akashi bisa melihat tanpa perlu pernyataan itu, dari barang-barang pribadinya yang tetap disimpan, dari isi apartemennya yang masih sama, dari kuncinya yang tak pernah diganti, seakan berkata bahwa Akashi diterima di sana kapan saja.

Detikan di dinding mengingatkan Akashi bahwa waktunya terus berjalan, butir-butir waktunya semakin sedikit, dan ia hampir bisa merasakan keberadaannya di dunia semakin menipis. Ia ingin sekali memberitahu Midorima kalau ia sebenarnya sudah mati sekitar 24 jam lalu, dan yang duduk di hadapannya sekarang hanyalah manifestasi dari jiwa yang sedang berusaha menyelesaikan masalahnya. Tapi ia menahan mulut, berpikir kalau itu mungkin bukanlah hal yang paling tepat untuk dilakukan. Midorima sudah cukup terguncang, Akashi sudah cukup merusak hidupnya dan ia tidak ingin menggarami lukanya.

Si mantan penembak tiga poin bangkit dari tempat duduk dan menawarinya minum, dan ia mengangguk, biarlah ini menjadi segelas air terakhirnya sebelum mati. Bukan minuman yang paling mewah, tapi ia telah belajar bersyukur untuk itu.

Akashi mengekorinya ke dapur, biarpun hanya semenit, ia tidak mau menghabiskannya dengan berjauhan. Ia memerhatikan sementara Midorima mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air dingin. Lelaki itu tidak banyak berubah sepanjang tiga tahun jika hanya sekali lihat, tapi setelah diamati benar-benar, ada detail-detail kecil yang berbeda darinya. Rambutnya lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya pernah Akashi lihat, cenderung tidak rapi, dan ia sudah tergoda untuk mengambil gunting lalu memangkasnya. Salah satu lensa kacamatanya retak di pinggir, dan bingkainya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kantung gelap yang bertambah parah di bawah kedua matanya, Akashi memicing, bulu mata bawah Midorima masih lentik dan sedikit basah, tapi matanya merah, seakan ia mengantuk, atau habis teler, atau mungkin sebenarnya karena efek menangis (atau kombinasi ketiganya). Midorima selalu menjadi orang yang canggung, tapi gerakannya tidak pernah sekaku itu. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, intuisinya memberitahu, meski ia tidak yakin apa.

Si surai merah menerima gelasnya dan minum seteguk, sementara lelaki yang satunya menandaskan isi gelasnya dalam sekali tenggak. Ia menghela napas. "Dengar, aku tahu ini kedengarannya gila, tapi aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu juga."

Tahu-tahu saja, Akashi melihat Tetsuya menampakkan dirinya di sudut ruangan dan ia refleks mengecek jam tangannya, kurang dari sepuluh menit menuju pukul delapan lewat 24. "Astaga, Shintarou, aku harus pergi."

"Hei, aku tadi mendengarkanmu, sekarang aku—"

Ia melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Midorima dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Menyentuhnya dengan lembut dan penuh sayang, sebelum melumatnya penuh frustrasi. Midorima sama putus asanya; mereka mengadu lidah dan gigi dan Akashi membiarkannya menang sekali ini, mengizinkannya menjelajah untuk yang terakhir kali. Pagutan mereka terpisah ketika keduanya mulai sulit menarik napas, Midorima menipiskan jarak mereka lagi, tapi Akashi menahannya, lalu memaksanya menunduk supaya ia bisa mengecup dahinya.

"Bukan, bukannya aku tidak mau mendegarmu tapi maksudku, ya ampun, aku benar-benar harus pergi. Maaf, sumpah, kita bicara lagi kapan-kapan, ya." _Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat,_ batinnya, lalu berderap ke pintu tanpa berhenti untuk mengenakan sepatu.

"Demi Tuhan, kenapa kau egois sekali—datang dan menceritakan alasanmu memutuskan hubungan denganku, lalu pergi lagi begitu saja?"

"Hidup memang terkadang tidak adil seperti itu," Akashi hampir tertawa sendiri mendengar ironi dalam kalimatnya, "kalaupun aku tidak pergi sekarang, aku akan _tetap pergi_ , tapi aku tidak mau kau melihat itu jadi lebih baik aku berpamitan. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tadi mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal, kan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, tetap pergi bagaimana?" Midorima berusaha menggapainya, tapi Akashi sudah setengah jalan di koridor, menuju lift. "Aku juga tidak mengerti apa maksudmu datang begitu tiba-tiba lalu pergi sama mendadaknya! Apa artinya kau datang dan mendongeng kalau kau pergi lagi?"

"Kau nanti juga mengerti," ia sampai di hadapan elevator tepat ketika pintunya membuka dan seseorang keluar dari sana, "oh iya, Shin, aku meninggalkan surat di meja kerjaku di kantor, seseorang pasti akan menghubungimu Senin nanti, pokoknya lakukan saja apa yang diminta, oke?"

"Tunggu, surat apa? Kau mau ke mana, Sei—"

"Waktuku tidak cukup untuk menjelaskan." Ia tersenyum, Midorima tiba di hadapannya sesaat setelah pintu lift tertutup. Ah, sayang sekali, padahal Akashi masih ingin bilang kalau perkataan Midorima waktu itu benar, seharusnya ketika ia punya hidup, ia tidak mengharapkan yang sebaliknya.

* * *

**5 menit**

Terkutuklah Akashi Seijuurou dengan segala perlakuannya. Terkutuklah garis hidupnya yang harus bersinggungan dengan orang semacam dirinya. Lebih-lebih dari segalanya, terkutuklah dirinya sendiri karena tidak menahannya tadi, atau tiga tahun yang lalu. Percaya atau tidak, masing-masing dari mereka memang menyimpan penyesalan sendiri.

Midorima rasa jantungnya nyaris copot dan melesak jatuh ke lututnya ketika melihat Akashi menunggunya di depan gedung tadi dan dengan kasual berkata _halo_ seakan-akan ia tidak punya dosa. Rasanya sama saja dengan bertemu hantu gentayangan, tapi ketika ia merasakan napasnya serta menggenggam tangannya tadi, ia tahu itu memang benar-benar Akashi dan ia hidup, sehat-sehat saja, dan berada di hadapannya.

Midorima tidak sanggup memproses perasaannya sendiri selama berhadapan dengan Akashi. Ia ingin marah dan berteriak dan menangis sekaligus tertawa pada saat yang bersamaan. Ia tidak tahu mana yang harus dilakukannya, jadi ia hanya duduk dan mendengarkan lelaki itu bercerita, kaku seperti patung tanpa yang tanpa sekali pun melepaskan genggamannya dari jemari yang selama tiga tahun ini tidak pernah disentuhnya.

Tentu, dari dulu pun ia sadar kalau Akashi memang konyol, dan aneh, dan tidak masuk akal. Dan Midorima tidak pernah mengerti. Ia selalu memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak terbersit di benak orang lain, selalu membicarakan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak pernah diucapkan. Pada saat tertentu ia benar-benar dingin, seperti malam ketika ia pergi meningalkan apartemen mereka; kemudian di lain hari ia datang lagi, agak seperti dirinya yang dulu, tapi warna mata itu belum kembali normal; tetap merah di mata yang satu, dan keemasan di mata yang lain. Selama ini ia selalu tahu akan kemungkinan adanya dua Akashi di dalam tubuh itu, tapi jika orang yang bersangkutan sendiri tidak pernah mau membahasnya, apa hak Midorima itu bertanya? Namun tetap saja, sikap Akashi tidak bisa dibenarkan.

Sekarang ia berlari ke ujung jalan, berusaha menyusul sosok berkepala merah yang baru saja menghilang di balik belokan. Sialan memang si cebol itu, kecil tapi gesit, dan masih sama kurang ajarnya dengan yang terakhir kali ia ingat. Awas saja kalau sampai tertangkap, ia harus tahu bagaimana bingungnya perasaan seseorang saat menemukan mantan kekasih mereka tahu-tahu muncul kembali dan menceritakan semua alasan yang dulu selalu ditanyakannya. Memangnya itu cukup? Memangnya dengan begitu ia bisa dimaafkan? Midorima mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa membencinya, tapi yang jelas ia masih marah.

Tapi yang tidak ia mengerti adalah, bagian mana yang salah? Bukankah sekarang Akashi seharusnya sudah terbebas? Persis seperti yang dimintanya, bukan? Atau Midorima baru saja ditipu. Yang mana pun, tidak bisa dipungkiri, ia lebih suka lelaki itu berada di sisinya.

Matanya memanas. Ia berbuat kesalahan, segala tindakannya salah, seluruh hidupnya juga salah.

Telapak kakinya mulai merasa perih, ia tidak sempat mengenakan sepatu saat mengejar Akashi tadi, jadi biarkan Midorima mengutukkinya sekali lagi; terkutuklah Akashi Seijurou, terkutuklah isi kepalanya yang tidak bisa ia pahami, terkutuklah ide-ide sinting yang telah lelaki itu tanamkan di kepalanya.

* * *

Terkadang, Midorima rasa Akashi adalah alien. Ia adalah makhluk asing yang entah bagaimana menyasar masuk ke dalam tubuh manusia. Itu tidak terdengar sangat ilmiah—sama sekali tidak, malah—tapi apa yang ada dalam kepalanya sering kali begitu absurd sehingga Midorima pikir ia memang tidak akan pernah bisa memahami anak lelaki itu sepenuhnya.

"Bebas, menurut definisimu itu apa?"

Midorima menoleh. "Maaf?"

"Kebebasan, apa pandanganmu terhadap kebebasan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengangkat topik ini?"

Mereka berhenti di koridor SMP Teikou, dua langkah dari ruang kelas tempat keduanya biasa bermain _shogi_. Akashi mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya penasaran."

"Kau selalu penasaran akan hal-hal yang paling aneh."

"Jadi, untuk menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Tangan Midorima menggantung di pintu. Ia ingin berkata, "Apa aku harus benar-benar menjawab itu?" tapi batal, karena ia sadar kalau Akashi yang seperti ini tidak akan berhenti hingga diberikan apa yang ia inginkan; sebuah jawaban.

Ia menghela napas. "Bebas bagiku berarti bisa melakukan apa pun yang kumau dengan leluasa." Pintu digeser. Ruangan seketika terisi oleh suara langkah kaki mereka. "Kau sendiri?'

Midorima Shintarou memang pengertian—atau setidaknya berusaha begitu—orang seperti Akashi hampir selalu tidak membutuhkan pemikiran dari individu lain, jadi ketika si rambut merah menanyakan opininya, ia tahu bahwa hanya ada dua arti; Akashi sedang membuktikan bahwa dirinya benar lewat sudut pandang orang lain, atau ia ingin orang itu juga menanyakan apa yang sedang ada dalam benaknya.

Maka Midorima bertanya, dan senyum simpul merambati bibir Akasi ketika ia memilih bangku di sisi jendela untuk diduduki.

"Kurang-lebih sepertimu, dengan sedikit tambahan. Bagiku bebas berarti terlepas dari ikatan, tuntutan, atau tekanan apa pun. Bebas berarti leluasa sepenuhnya, untuk berbicara, berbuat, bergerak, _mencintai_." Ia meletakkan papan _shogi_ di meja, dan Midorima pikir momennya tepat sekali untuk mendramatisir suasana. Si rambut hijau memandangnya, berusaha mengabaikan kata _mencintai_ yang hampir menimbulkan rona ke wajahnya. "Bebas berarti tidak terkurung."

"Akashi," ia menarik kursi untuk dirinya sendiri, "apa yang sebenarnya kau coba katakan?"

"Kebebasan dan kurungan, Midorima," Akashi menangkupkan tangan di meja dan menumpukan dagunya, matanya yang semerah rubi menatap lurus padanya (Midorima ingat betul, saat itu mereka baru mulai menjadi teman, beberapa tahun sebelum mereka mengakui perasaan masing-masing dan menjadi sepasang kekasih, jauh sebelum manik keemasan di mata kiri Akashi Seijuurou muncul), "aku hanya berpikir, apakah kau sudah merasa cukup bebas selama ini? Apakah kau tidak pernah merasa kalau kau sebenarnya masih berada dalam kurungan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Dahinya mengerut. Kalau ada yang bilang kurungan, ia teringat kelinci peliharaan adiknya yang dimasukkan ke dalam sangkar. Dan menurut Midorima, ia sama sekali tidak punya kemiripan dengan kelinci itu—berada dalam kurungan, maksudnya. Ia jengkel, sekaligus penasaran terhadap kata-kata Akashi yang selalu penuh enigma.

"Yah, kau tidak bisa bebas saat kau terkurung. Tentu kau bisa berusaha keluar, lari, tapi sebenarnya ada satu kurungan yang darinya kau takkan pernah bebas sebelum waktunya," ia menunjuk dadanya sendiri dengan kelima jari, senyumnya miring di satu sisi, " _tubuh ini_ , adalah kurungan itu. Tidakkah kau setuju denganku?"

* * *

**2 menit**

Midorima pikir ia melihat Akashi tersenyum, sekali lagi, ketika ia menoleh sebelum kembali menghilang di balik pejalan kaki lain dan belokan-belokan di sela bangunan.

* * *

**1 menit**

Tetsuya berdiri memunggungi tembok di ujung gang itu, hampir menyaru dengan bayangan yang menimpa sosoknya, sementara matanya masih terang dan biru muda. "Sudah menyelesaikan semuanya, Akashi-kun?"

"Sudah, kurang-lebih."

"Meskipun kau belum mencari tahu siapa yang membunuhmu?"

"Tetsuya," katanya, "itu tugas detektif yang akan dipanggil saat jasadku ditemukan pada Senin pagi. Penyelidikan yang panjang dan melelahkan, kalau aku memusingkan itu, waktu sehariku tidak akan cukup. Kalaupun aku mencari dan secara beruntung menemukannya, apa yang bisa kulakukan padanya, membunuhnya juga? Aku tidak bisa menuntutnya untuk pembunuhan yang belum terjadi." Ia menggeleng. "Terlalu absurd. Tidak ada orang yang bisa tahu lebih awal kapan dan bagaimana akan mati, kan, kalaupun aku berusaha meninggalkan petunjuk bahwa ia yang membunuhku, justru bukannya malah semakin diragukan kalau dia pembunuhnya?"

"Jadi, tidak ada penyesalan?"

Akashi mendegus, sudut bibirnya tertarik. "Kau bicara apa, tentu saja manusia akan selalu punya penyesalan."

"Waktumu masih kurang dari semenit."

"Tidak apa-apa, yang tadi itu sudah cukup." Ia menoleh ke belakang, memastikan bahwa ia belum terkejar. "Meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya," ia kembali menatap si malaikat, "kenapa juga aku diberi kesempatan semacam ini? Aku bukan orang yang pantas."

Tatapan Tetsuya datar. "Itu bukan wewenangku untuk menjawab." Ia mengeluarkan buku agenda ukuran saku. "Hakim yang bertugas hari ini adalah Chihiro-san, kau bisa menanyakan itu padanya nanti."

Sekali lagi ia merasa ada bagian di kepalanya yang ingin menjerit-jerit: _Jadi hari kerja kalian juga terjadwal, begitu?!_

Ia tersenyum, tidak yakin apa yang membuatnya geli, sampai kapan pun segala hal tentang hidup dan mati ini mungkin memang tidak akan pernah bisa dipahami akal sehatnya.

"Ayo berangkat, Tetsuya."

.

.

.

.

.

**0 Jam**

Di ujung gang itu, Midorima tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

Ia jatuh berlutut, menatap jalan buntu. Napasnya tersengal, peluhnya bercucuran, telapak kakinya terluka dan mengelupas. Tapi tidak ada satu pun dari hal itu yang penting. Segalanya tentang Midorima memang tidak pernah penting. Yang penting baginya hanyalah Akashi—dunianya dan hidupnya—seluruh cinta dan dedikasinya memang hanya untuk Akashi Seijuurou.

Tapi tidak terlihat Akashi di mana pun, seakan ia tidak pernah ada atau menghilang begitu saja, tanpa bekas, tanpa jejak. Ia berpikir apakah semua itu hanya halusinasinya saja karena Midorima rasa ia memang mulai gila. _Kenapa?_ Ia ingin bertanya, kenapa semuanya tidak berakhir sesuai dengan harapannya? Padahal Midorima sudah berusaha, padahal Midorima sudah melakukan semua yang Akashi minta—tapi ia masih meninggalkannya, lalu kembali, lalu pergi lagi— _kenapakenapakenapa_ —

Ketika ia kembali ke apartemennya malam itu, ada dua butir apel di atas meja. Air matanya tumpah. Midorima masih belum memberitahu Akashi kalau ia berusaha membunuhnya.

**end**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**24 Jam**

Midorima menerima pesan di ponselnya.

_Selesai._

Itu kode yang telah mereka sepakati jika target berhasil dibereskan. Targetnya sendiri, adalah Akashi Seijuurou, seorang pengusaha kaya yang baru saja bertunangan kurang dari tiga minggu yang lalu. Seseorang yang hidupnya tidak pernah bebas. Seseorang yang pernah menjadi kekasih Midorima Shintarou—sebelum ia kembali memilih untuk mengikuti tuntutannya sebagai penerus yang sempurna dari keluarga, sebelum hatinya terpenjara dengan pertunangan yang pasti tidak diinginkan olehnya, meninggalkan Midorima dirusak oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan pikirannya sendiri.

Tiga tahun itu ia hanya mengulang-ulang kalimat yang sama dalam kepalanya; _apa yang kurang, apa yang salah_ —dan Midorima tahu, ia memang tidak akan pernah cukup dan sempurna dan lebih dari dirinya yang sekarang, atau tiga tahun lalu, ataupun ketika mereka masih bersekolah dulu. Sementara Akashi memang selalu lebih, selalu aneh, selalu tidak masuk akal. Toh Midorima juga selalu berusaha, ia mengerjakan apa pun semaksimal mungkin, ia melakukan apa pun yang Akashi minta.

Ia beralih ke jendela, keningnya menempel di kaca dan matanya memaku langit malam yang menaungi kota. Waktu bukanlah jaminan, jarak bukanlah batasan, ia akan tetap setia pada Akashi apa pun yang terjadi. Dalam kepalanya sekarang mulai tersusun rencana; besok pagi ia akan pergi ke tempat-tempat mereka dulu biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama, memunguti sisa-sisa memori yang tertinggal di sana, menghapus jejak tawa dan senyum mereka. Lalu ia mungkin akan pergi ke kantor, membereskan barang-barangnya, mengambil satu atau dua botol obat yang ia perlukan untuk menyusul kebebasan Akashi. Midorima akan menuliskan surat untuk orang tuanya, mengirimi adiknya paket, bahkan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Takao—karena ia juga ingin bebas dan ia menyelesaikan semuanya dengan usaha maksimal.

Di ruangan itu, di antara pecahan botol-botol dan barang-barang yang terserak, gumaman benaknya memantul di dinding yang pelapisnya terkelupas dan temboknya ternodai; _Aku sudah membebaskanmu, hatimu, dan dari tubuhmu; aku sudah membebaskanmu._

**Author's Note:**

> bagaimana pun, promptnya memang bebas jadi bebas kan mau bikin apa aja, bahkan kalau itu berarti menginterpretasikan promptnya secara harfiah www #direbus udah sampe bawah sini sih saya cuma mau bilang MAAFSAYANYAMPAHOHOKS—anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca. /o


End file.
